The proposed construction provides housing for non-human primates (NHPs) in a state-of-the-art facility that complies with applicable policies and standards. Programmatic growth in three areas necessitates additional housing for NHPs. First is the production of clonally-derived animals. Successful production of nuclear embryo transplant primates at ORPRC has been met with an unprecedented demand from the scientific community for access to this resource, since clonally-derived animals eliminate genotypic variation. Special funding was provided to enhance and accelerate development of this program (RR12804, AI42709). The recent addition of Dr. Gerald Schatten to direct the Assisted Reproductive Technology Laboratory at ORPRC will allow the development and utilization of these unique NHPs as the most clinically relevant models for human disease. Second is the relocation of the R.S. Dow Neuroscience Institute to ORPRC (the OHSU West Campus) effective January 1, 2000. This group of approximately 20 scientists and their staff will occupy new laboratory space, presently in the design stage. This Institute will double the number of PIs on our campus pacing additional demands on NHP housing. Third is in infectious disease research. Within three years, the number of PIs in infectious disease research will double, from four to eight. To accommodate the requirement for a substantial increase in ABL 2 and ABL 3 containment space to house animals involved in infectious disease research, the ORPRC will renovate older animal space to meet these needs, reducing the space available for conventional housing. The new facility provides modern facilities housing for approximately 368 NHPs.